Good News, Bad Feelings
by nurserachie2012
Summary: Hermione has some news, but how will Severus take it? Oneshot


Hermione Snape paced in front of the roaring fire in the Living room of Snape Manor, fiddling with her hands that were clasped behind her back.

The news she had just received should have made her and Severus extremely happy, but not knowing how Severus would react was slightly scary, as he had always had a short temper.

He had never hurt her at all, but his voice was raised almost everyday for some reason. It could be as simple as a potion not working, or dropping a vial of an ingredient that could spark off a temper.

She hoped that the news made him just as excited as she had been when they told her.

The noise of the front door being opened jerked her out of her thoughts, just as Severus Snape, her husband of 3 years came into the room.

"Hi darling. What have you been doing today?" he asked, and moved to embrace and kiss her. After a few moments Hermione stepped out of the embrace and looked into Severus's obsidian eyes.

His expression changed as he saw the uncertainty and slight worry in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's the matter love?" he asked, worry lacing through the words.

She took his hands in hers and directed him to sit on the black leather sofa next to her.

His expression was openly worried now, and he didn't try to hide the emotion that played across his face.

"I went to see Poppy at Hogwarts today. She gave me some news." She said cautiously, not sure of the reaction she would get.

"Oh no. Are you ok? What did she say?" he said, slightly faster than normal, his eyes wide and a panicked look on his face.

"Don't panic love. I think it is good news and I hope you will agree. I have always wanted this and I hope you do to."

She took in a big breath and said, "I'm pregnant… with twins".

Severus's eyes, if possible were wider than they were before this piece of news.

Hermione looked into his eyes to try and pull out some emotion, but they were blank.

Severus let go of Hermione's hands and put his head in them

. Hermione took this as a bad sign, and resigned herself to the fact that Severus didn't want the babies.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I didn't do this on purpose I swear. I'm sorry," she said, finishing the sentence in a whisper.

Hermione stood up and began to walk towards the door. Before she could get more than two steps away, Severus's low, voice floated from the curtain of black hair.

"It's not you Hermione. I just don't think I can be a good father." Hermione turned and sat back on the sofa next to her husband.

"Why do you think that love? You will be a great and loving father, just as you are a wonderful husband. I have no doubts that you will love these children and will be amazing".

Severus looked up into his wife's eyes and saw sincerity and honesty, and knew she was telling the truth but he still had doubts.

"I don't want to end up being like my father. An abusive father and husband. He always said he loved my mother, and me but you don't hurt the people you love. I could never live with myself if I hurt either you or any of our future children. My childhood turned me into what I am, and I don't want any of my children to suffer what I did. I am just afraid I will be just like my father. We both have a short temper."

Hermione heard the desperation in his voice and knew he meant that he would never hurt them, but she already knew that, it was just him that needed to know it.

"Severus, I know you have a short temper, but you keep it contained and I know in my heart that you would never hurt me or our children. Believe me, you will be a great father and you are a great husband. I love you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and Hermione returned the smile.

Severus leaned in and pressed his lips against Hermione's.

She thought it would be a chaste kiss, but when she felt Severus's tongue lick at the seal between her lips, she parted them immediately to grant him entrance.

He slowly licked at her tongue, massaging it to get rid of any remaining apprehension about how he felt about the pregnancy.

When the need for air broke the kiss, Severus looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I will love these children and be a good father to them as long as I live," he whispered against her lips.

" I love you too," she whispered back.


End file.
